Hacia lo salvaje
by Marta1234j
Summary: - Huyamos. - ¿A dónde? - A donde sea, mientras sea contigo no importa el lugar. Sin necesidad de más palabras, escaparon de la realidad y se perdieron en su propio mundo. Y es que a veces, perderse es una buena forma de encontrarse. [Bulgaria&Rumania] [Dedicado todos aquellos que siguen queriendo ser diferentes y luchan contra aquellos que desean que seamos todos iguales]


_**Disclaimer: **Si, em, Hetalia es mio, venga, vale, ok. Yo no se ni para que lo pongo. No es mía y nunca lo será, fin.  
_

* * *

_Cambiemos el mundo amigo Principito, que no es locura ni utopía, sino justicia._

**Prólogo**

**Necesitamos huir  
**

- Huyamos.

- ¿Qué?

Rumania parpadea y Bulgaria se levanta, arreglándose el uniforme.

- Que nos vayamos de aquí, muy lejos – recalca aún con la vista puesta en la puerta.

- Ya van a salir nuestros jefes, la reunión acababa a las 11 y son las... - mira su muñeca cayendo en la cuenta de que olvido su reloj-. Bueno, casi las 11, tampoco...

- No – corta secamente-. Me refiero a escapar, a cualquier sitio, no importa. Tú y yo, solos, sin ningún presidente dándonos ordenes o sin un país que cuidar. Únicamente nosotros, viviendo como humanos, tranquilos y felices. Sobretodo eso, felices.

El rumano no comprende y sin embargo, se aventura a replicarle:

- Eres consciente de que no puedes hacer eso... - traga saliva nerviosito- ¿verdad?

Al segundo, Bulgaria gira a mirarle.

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Eh, pues no se... - duda un instante- El gobierno quizás...

- El gobierno me la pela – suelta simple y llanamente.

Rumania se rasca la cabeza pensando una respuesta.

- ¡Los otros países!

- Los otros países me la pelan el doble – Bulgaria, el simpático.

El pelirrojo infla los mofletes y murmura algo parecido a ''A ti todo te la pela''.

- Ese es el caso – Bulgaria no le ha oído pero tiene el donde de leerle la mente-. Y como a ti también te dan igual, vas a venir conmigo.

Largo silencio en el que cabe destacar la cara de ''Em, no'' de Rumania.

- Y te lo creerás encima.

Bulgaria frunce el ceño, indignado. Voltea sobre sus talones y camina en dirección a la salida, dejando al rumano con las ideas confundidas. Antes de salir, el búlgaro lanza una mirada dramática a su amigo, el cual se la devuelve bastante extrañado. Toda una escena digna de telenovela argentina. Y con voz triste, el moreno suspira:

- Que si no quieres venir, no vengas. Pero yo me voy – que más que triste ha sonado a ''Yo soy el más chulo del barrio''. Rumania, quien ha dejado de entender la situación, se pone de pie y va hacia el diciendo:

- Tío, ya con las tonterías, esperate a que salgan.

Bulgaria, enervado por lo subnormal que llega a ser su vecino a veces, sale de la habitación, muy orgulloso él, mientras escucha a Rumania quejándose a su espalda.

-...favor, parateeeeeeeeee – alarga la palabra resultando más molesto todavía-. Buuuuuul, no te enfadeeeees – ''Bul'' le ignora-. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me rindo! - mira en todas direcciones para asegurarse de estar solos – Voy contigo ¿ok? Pero luego volvemos.

Sonrisa del chantajista emocional.

- Esta bien.

Y sin mediar palabra, se fueron.

* * *

_Holiwis, vale, tengo un serio problema. Amo a Laura pero esperare hasta el matrimonio. No confundir con me peto a Laura, no pOR FAVOR._

_El problema real es que tengo un huevo de exámenes y 0 ganas, asin que he dicho ''¿Por qué no escribo?'' y aquí estoy, total, francés no sirve pa na. Je suis Elena, Je detéste France. Y tal._

_Buah, osea, no se que coño con esta historia. Bulgaria y Rumania, SI, VENGA, VALE, QUE TENGO CON ELLOS PERO PEGAN EN TODOS LOS PUTOS FICS. Y Bul es tan ''Oh, Badass'' que me enamoro. E' un cabrón el ioputa. POR UNA VEZ NO ES RUMANIA PUTA ¡Wiiii~! El summary es muy engañoso, SUS JODEI. La frase del summary es de Albert Espinosa, lo digo.  
_

_Son muchos capitulicos pero muy corticos, a lo drabbles pero nu. La trama no es más que Bul que se quiere ir ¿y sabéis que os digo? QUE NORMAL. Tantos siglos de haz esto, haz lo otro, tu país es una mierda, necesitamos esta cosa, por normal que este jarto. Claro, a Rumania no le entra en la cabeza lo de irse y dejarlo todo a su suerte y le sigue más que nada esperando que se le pase la tonteria (JÁ). Ah ji, er titulo es una canción de Amaral y la frase del principio es de El Principito._

_ME VOY QUE ESTO ESTA QUEDANDO MÁS LARGO QUE EL FIC Y NADIE LO LEE JAJAAJA Puta vida tt, voy a jestudiar. Sus quiere, pipol._

* * *

_**C**ada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani._


End file.
